disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Brothers of Corona
"Big Brothers of Corona" is the twelfth episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on October 1, 2017. Plot The kingdom of Corona is in a panic because a master thief called the Silent Striker is stealing from under people's noses and disappearing without a trace. Eugene and Lance help the Captain and the Guards out in training to capture him. Eugene also hopes to get Lance a job on the Royal Guard, but the stubborn Captain will not allow Lance to join. They start their investigation by questioning everyone who was robbed, and after reviewing all the clues they come up with a precise location of where this thief will strike next. Eugene and Lance set a trap, and upon capturing the Silent Striker they discover that this thief is in fact two little girls. This becomes a real pickle for the king. They cannot send children to jail and nor can they let them go. So Frederic leaves the two girls in Eugene and Lance's care to help them reform into upstanding citizens, as well get them to return everything they stole. Meanwhile, Rapunzel tries to take care of Cassandra, who broke her leg after getting herself caught in one of her traps for the Silent Striker. All Cassandra wants is to be left alone to rest, but keeps getting bothered by Rapunzel who gets carried away with taking care of her. Eugene and Lance find that watching over two kids is no easy task, especially when they are master thieves. Calling the two girls Angry and Red, all their attempts to help them turn a new leaf keep backfiring. Though Red quickly grows fond of Lance, Angry is resistant in trusting either of them, especially Eugene. Eugene and Lance take the girls to The Snuggly Duckling to see if Hook Foot can scare them straight, but instead they torment him by stealing his hooked peg-leg. Desperate, Eugene takes the girls to meet Rapunzel, believing she will be able to change the two for the better, as he believes she did for him. Red quickly warms up to Rapunzel, even speaking for the first time. Though Angry silently rebukes Red's decision to let her guard down, she, too, slowly starts to enjoy her time with Rapunzel and her chameleon, Pascal. While putting them to bed, Eugene and Angry have a serious talk about why being a thief is wrong. Angry explains the situation between herself and Red, but falls asleep before she can mention the reason behind their thievery. Next morning, Eugene and Lance discover the girls have gone and stole Rapunzel's Tiara. Because of this, the furious Captain fires Eugene from his services on the Royal Guard. Eugene feels ashamed of himself and disappointed that he could not get the girls to change. Rapunzel explains to Eugene that sometimes the best way for people to change is to give them a chance, and if they do not want help all he can do is be there for them until they do. Remembering what Angry said, Eugene instinctively believes they did want help. It was like those two girls were in more serious trouble and trying to runaway from it. He wanted to go out and find them, but had no clue where to start. However, Cassandra gives him a tip to check out the river cliffs, which is the only place where the flower in Red's hair grows. Eugene and Lance venture into the forest and find Angry and Red captured by men who are working for a notorious kingpin called The Baron. It turns out, the girls previously stole from the Baron and were on the run. Because Eugene and Lance are on the Baron's most wanted list as well, they willingly surrender themselves in exchange for the girls' freedom. The leader of the group, known as the Weasel, accepts the trade and releases the girls. They escape to their hideout on a cliff side. Angry quickly gathers all the loot they stole with a plan to take the next boat out of Corona, but Red feels ashamed of leaving Eugene and Lance after everything they have done for them. As the Weasel and his men head back to the Baron, with Eugene and Lance in custody, Angry and Red return to rescue the former thieves. Despite their heroic deeds, the girls remain devoted to their life as thieves, to which Eugene respects and promises to be there for them when they need help. After letting them go, the girls return everything they stole before moving on, Eugene is reinstated, and Lance gets a job as the Snuggly Duckling's new chef. Meanwhile, the girls hop on a hay wagon and continue their travels. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider, Feldspar *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *M. C. Gainey as Captain of the Guards *Richard Kind as Monty *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Xavier *Clancy Brown as King Frederic *Jeff Ross as Hook Foot *Jeffrey Tambor as Big Nose *Gideon Emery as Anthony the Weasel *Vivian Vencer as Angry *Ruby Jay as Red *Sean Hayes as Pete *Diedrich Bader as Stan International Premieres *October 24, 2017 (Germany) *December 13, 2017 (Poland) *January 3, 2018 (Brazil) Gallery Trivia *Lance mentioned Eugene stole the Baron's prize Stallion, which would later revealed to be his daughter Stalyan. Goofs *In the scene where Eugene quotes the rules of not being a thief, part of the background in the bottom left is out of place. Category:Tangled episodes